


Did you hear that?

by InnittoWinit



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Brotherly Affection, ClingyInnit, Crying, Dream Smp, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Dynamics, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Light Anxiety, Not Beta Read, Platonic Cuddling, Pogtopia, Sibling dynamic, first fic, he misses tubbo :(, idk how to tag, technoblade is a good brother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:35:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26719894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InnittoWinit/pseuds/InnittoWinit
Summary: Techno wakes in the middle of the night to a noise, little does he know tommy isnt really having a very good time without his best friend by his side.THIS IS 100% PLATONICill pew pew any shippers deadass yall are gross
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & TommyInnit, shippers dni - Relationship
Comments: 21
Kudos: 920





	Did you hear that?

He was sure it was nothing, Tommy or Wilbur had probably knocked something off the edge again while going to get a midnight snack or something, he knew they should have put railings. Even so, he wanted to check anyway, to make sure that their base hadn't been compromised, he told himself, If Schlatt and his goons had found them they'd be dead. Who sleeps with their armour on anyway? They had no protection right now so somebody had to be responsible. 

And so, Technoblade lugged himself out of the rough makeshift bed he had made for himself and went in search of the noise. His instincts told him to check along the ravine floor first;

He didn't find anything. 

Then he checked upstairs, where the main chests and Wilbur's bed was. 

Still nothing.

With a defeated sigh, he decided to go check on Tommy, as much as he hated to admit it he did love his little ‘family’ and the thought of the blonde getting attacked in his sleep didn't exactly sit well with him.  
It had been a few weeks since they were cast out from Manburg and he had to admit, Pogtopia was really coming together, they’d dug out little caves inside the ravine for Techno and Tommy’s bedrooms, while Techno’s was barren except for some spare Armour, an ender chest, and his bed, Tommy had made his look at least a little presentable. Needless to say, everywhere else in their home was under Wilbur’s creative control.

With a couple knocks to announce his presence, Techno slowly started to open the door, waiting to give Tommy time to yell out if he didn't want Techno inside. All he heard though, was quiet sniffles coming from a curled over, shaking boy. 

Fuck fuck fuck

Techno’s mouth went cold when he saw him, huddled up on the bed, he looked like he had been shot but it was so so much worse,  
He was crying. 

His small body wracked with sobs as he clung onto his knees, as if missing the person he would usually cling to when feeling like this. The noises coming out of him were distressing nonetheless, it wasn't his usually loud whines that he had picked up a habit of doing when they weren’t giving him what he wanted, he sounded genuinely heartbroken. He was whimpering and sniffling as tears seemed to floor out of his eyes like a dam that had been holding back far too much for far too long. 

“Hey Tommy,” He flinched at how violently his head snapped up “hey hey.. Just me okay? Just Techno” his hands held up, showing he wasn’t holding anything. 

“...I didn't want you to see me like this” He mumbled, a small hic leaving his mouth as he frantically wiped his eyes, trying to make himself look manlier than before. It hurt Techno to think Tommy thought he’d judge him for his emotions. 

His mind was racing a mile a minute, it was usually Wilbur or Phil doing the comforting but he supposed he could do it this time. He just had to not fuck it up.  
Techno gave a heavy sigh. 

“Wanna talk about it, big man?” He cracked a smile, just to try and lighten the mood a little, which seemed to work a little when he watched his little brother figure wipe frantically at his eyes, a small smile hiding amongst the tears. 

He watched tentatively as the younger swallowed the lump in his throat, how he brushed that light shaggy hair, that he hadn't had got cut in far too long, out of his face. He watched his bottom lip quiver as the fleeting smile turned back into quiet sobs. He wanted to make it all better.  
Technoblade wasn’t exactly known for being the most comforting of men, however he’d swallow his pride if it could help Tommy feel even the slightest bit better. 

He climbed up onto the bed and sat down next to the other, wrapping a singular arm around his small, quivering shoulders. Unsurprisingly, Tommy took the moment to wrap his own arms around Techno’s torso, snuggling under his thick, warm coat that had probably seen way too many people’s blood, but right now he didn't care. It was warm. 

“I miss him so much” A pained voice whispered, as if he’d get in trouble if anybody heard him say it.  
“Why the hell didn’t he just follow us out? If he got kicked out I would have followed! We were the boys! We’re supposed to be on the same side..”

“Listen to me for a minute okay?” 

Again, a silent nod

“You’re allowed to miss your friend’s, i don’t really know that Tubbo kid too well but Tommy,” he prompted him to look him in the eyes,  
“If he means that much to you, I’m sure he’s fine, and I trust your judgement.”

“Tubbo’s your friend, he’d be so so proud to see what you’re doing. You think he likes staying over there with Schlatt? I doubt it” he ran his hand through tommy’s hair  
“I’m sorry Toms, I know it hurts right now but just hang on a little longer for me...for Tubbo….I know i failed you, I know I should have gotten here before he took over, but for now? I think we should focus on going one day at a time” 

They sat in silence for what felt like an eternity. 

“Hey tech’”  
“Hm?”  
“Remember.. Remember how we used to fight all the time...back when you ruled the antarctic empire? It’s not annoying to have me around again is it?” 

He wasnt really expecting that. At the time it had all seemed like one big joke but looking back he realised it meant more to Tommy than he’d like to admit. He’d hurt him. He’d hurt him and now he was struggling to open up about missing his friend all because he'd kept on teasing him when they had first met. To say he felt guilty would be an understatement. 

“No no... Tommy you’re fine.” he sighed  
“I shouldn’t have been so hard on you, I never even thought about how I could be hurting you in the process. I’ve always seen you as my little brother. You never annoy me Toms, every time i’ve ever said anything mean i can say with certainty that it was a joke.” he looked over at the younger boy, who was still curled into his side, he had a small smile on his face.  
He didn’t seem angry but maybe, just maybe they could be a little more open with each other now that their friendship wasn’t under so much strain. 

“Sleepy?” he chuckled as he felt him nod against his side, the boy was half asleep, he really didn't have the heart to wake him. With a big stretch, he pulled them both to lay down on the bed. Maybe Tommy couldn't cuddle up to Tubbo right now but his big brothers would never fail to come to the rescue. 

=========

“Hey gremlin child! Breakfast is read-” Wilbur grew a fond smile as he watched his friends, still snuggled up together on Tommy’s bed. He closed the door and let them sleep, maybe they were all a little touch starved right now.

**Author's Note:**

> gimme gimme crit, ive never written a fic before so like come tell me how to make it better >:)


End file.
